1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baiting devices and more particularly pertains to a new baiting device for attaching a fishing line and a fishing hook to a fish being used as live bait without damaging or injuring the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baiting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for attaching a hook to a fish used as bait that can be extended through both gills without hooking, and thereby injuring, the bait. By extending the device through both gills, instead of one, the bait will be balanced and will be able to swim in an unencumbered manner. The ability to swim freely allows the bait to more easily filter air through its gills to ensure it stays alive as well as ensure that the bait can swim in a normal manner. More lively bait will save time and money as the bait will not need to be frequently changed. Further, healthy and uninjured bait will provide more opportunities to catch fish. This will be due to the bait attracting more fish by its lively manner and because the hook will not need to be continuously removed from the water to replace the bait.